Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight
Willkommen auf Frostys Diskussionsseite! Hinterlasse mir ruhig eine Nachricht, ich freue mich immer, wenn ich etwas zu lesen habe! Ich kann auch gerne eine Story mit dir schreiben, egal ob du mich kennst. (: Hier sind meine Nachrichten von: Oktober 2015 - Dezember 2015 Liebe Grüße, deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:51, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Klar! Aber ich habe im Moment nicht so viel Zeit... :( Trotzdem werde ich natürlich versuchen vorbeizuschauen. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re: Natürlich trete ich gerne bei! ^^ Wenn wir gerade bei neuen Wikias sind. Ich habe auch ein neues erstellt, und zwar das Soulguardians Wikia, in dem es um Magie, Licht und Schatten usw. geht. :D Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du Mal vorbeischauen würdest! Lg Deine 20:32, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Moin^^ Okay, das auf meinem Profil ist schon ziemlich alt...2 Monate oder so... (und du bist die erste, die das ineressiert.) Naja, egal... Okay, wegen deinem Wiki.^^ ich würde mir das auf jeden fall mal ansehen.^^ Anführer in einem RPG zu sein ist immer hin immer cool.^^ Achja, ich habe auch ein RPG wiki (Rise of Destinies RPG Wiki) und vielleicht willst du es dir auch mal ansehen... Du könntest da auch gerene Anführer des LuftClans oder des ErdClans sein^^. Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:31, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) naja, wie schon gesagt kannst du Anführer des LuftClans oder des ErdClans sein. Kannst dir gerne aussuchen von welchem der beiden Clans.^^ Aber wie meinst du das mit dem schwarzen oder grünem Drachen? Ich meine, ich habe ein WaCa RPG Wiki und kein Drachen RPG wiki.... Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:20, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Werbung Hallo Blaufrost, ich möchte dich noch einmal auf unsere Regeln aufmerksam machen, in dem Ausdrücklich das Werben für andere Wikis nicht gestattet ist. Dies bezieht nicht nur Blogs und Artikel mit ein, sondern auch Chatnachrichten und (besonders) das Anwerben auf Benutzerseiten mit ein und kann die Sperrung deines Accounts in diesem Wiki zur Folge haben. 18:11, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Bitte Verlass das Wiki nicht ! Ich glaube du darfst nur im Forum nicht von deinem Wiki schreiben , auf den Disk Seiten ist das Erlaubt . Ohne dich im Wiki fehlt etwas 0_o Bitte überleg es dir , Frosty . Ich wäre wirklich sehr traurig wenn du aussteigen würdest . Außerdem hast du doch noch so viele schöne nicht beendete Geschichten im Wiki ... HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:47, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Blaufrost, Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du jetzt auf das Thema spammen kommst oder wo du zweimal gegen Regeln verstoßen haben sollst (abgesehen davon, dass du zweifach geworben hast), muss aber dennoch mal etwas richtig stellen: In den Regeln steht nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon, dass es erlaubt sei, "mal" für ein anderes Wiki anzuwerben. Werbung ist hier nicht gestattet, '''auch nicht einmal.' Falls du dich auf das beziehst, was unter den Chat-Regeln angeführt ist, zitiere ich mal: Tautropfen sagte: *'Keine Wikiwerbung! '''Ihr könnt eine Partnerschaft bei Starforce anfragen, solange es sich nicht um Erfindungswikis handelt! (...) *'Keine Spam Werbung''' (Dies gilt zum einen für Links zu anderen Wikis und zum anderen für Links zu euren Geschichten/Charakteren. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ihr einmal fragt, ob jemand Interesse an euren Geschichten hat, aber bitte spamt die Leute damit nicht zu. Einmal fragen reicht.) Du siehst, dass sich das "einmal fragen" auf die Geschichten, die du hier im Wiki veröffentlichst, bezieht, wie der Wortlaut "Interesse an euren Geschichten" ja auch angibt, und es sich nicht auf das Werben für Wikis bezieht, da dort sonst ja "Interesse an euren Geschichten oder Wikis" stehen würde. Mal anders gesagt: Werbung für Wikis/andere Seiten, ob auf jeder Benutzerseite gespammt oder nur "mal gefragt" ist hier immer verboten. Werbung für die eigene Geschichte innerhalb dieses Wikis ist erlaubt, solange es nicht in Spam ausartet 13:44, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Oh . Das fänd ich aber echt unfair , schließlich wolltest du niemandem Schaden . Fehler macht schließlich jeder --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:01, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Oh SternenClan! Frosty, neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiin! Bitte, bitte nicht dieses Wiki verlassen. Du wurdest doch bloß ermahnt, und nicht gesperrt! Bleib hier bei uns! (Sonst heult nicht nur meine Dusche! :P) Bitte, bitte :( -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:09, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Tau wird dich schon nicht sperren, es war doch bloß eine Ermahnung, damit du es nicht nochmal machst. Ich bin sicher das geht klar. �� -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:12, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) O.o Wieso das? Aber als geübter und echt guter Admin wird sie schon wissen, wie sie Persönliches und Admin-Zeugs außeinander hält. Außerdem ist Tau echt nett, ich glaub nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. PS: (das habe ich auch schon Bronce gesagt) wenn wirklich eine von euch - oder beide - gesperrt wird/werden, dann gründen wir unser eigenes WaCa-Erfindungs-Wiki xD Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du hast ja treue Freundinnen. Joa, also dann GLG meinerseits. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:26, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nichts zu danken! :) Also dann, auf unseren wundervollen Freundeskreis kannst du dich verlassen! ;) Mach dir keine Sorgen, sondern einfach weiter, bloß halt ohne Spam. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:43, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hallo Blaufrost, Entschuldige die späte Antwort! Hab grad bissl Stress xD Zu deinem Partnerwiki: WaCa RPG-Wikis und andere Warrior Cats Erfindungswikis werden leider nicht als Partnerwiki angenommen (steht auch in den Regeln). Und ja wir können Freunde sein ^^ LG, 18:46, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hii nochmal c: Also, momentan können wir das Wiki noch nicht als Partnerwiki eintragen, aber in der Zukunft ist es bestimmt eine Möglichkeit :3 19:15, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Sieh mal, ob man gesperrt wird oder nicht hat nichts damit zu tun, ob die Administratoren dich mögen oder nicht. Zumindest in einem normalen Wiki sollte soetwas nicht der Fall sein, da ist es etwas hart, dass du mir so etwas unterstellst. Zudem entscheide ich ja auch nicht allein oder aus einem Gefühl heraus, nach dem Motto "Öhh die sperr ich mal! lol", sondern berede mich immer mit den anderen Admins, wie wir mit jemandem, der mehrfach gegen Regeln verstößt, verfahren. Dein Argument "Andere haben es auch gemacht" schockiert mich übrigens ein bisschen, da eigentlich klar sein sollte, dass du dann einen Admin über den Regelverstoß eines Users benachrichtigen solltest und du dich auf das Niveau der bewussten Regelbrecher hinab begibst, von dem ich mal vermute, dass du das nicht möchtest. Wie ich bereits in meiner aller ersten Nachricht geschrieben habe, ''kann Werben zu einer Sperrung deines Accounts in diesem Wiki führen. Kann bedeutet aber nicht "mit sofortiger Wirkung/jetzt". Es spielen mehrere Faktoren hinein, ob wir nach Absprache jemanden in diesem Wiki bannen oder sperren. Ich werde und kann dir jetzt nicht eine genaue Angabe machen, bei welchen Regelverstößen du wie lange gesperrt wirst, aber die Faktoren, die das beeinflussen (sei es, weil sie eine Sperrung verringern, verhindern oder verlängern) sind z.B. die Menge und schwere an Regelverstößen. (Wer beispielsweise einmal spammt, wird deshalb nicht gleich gesperrt, passiert dies aber häufiger und sogar noch nach einem Hinweis von einem der Admins, kann das zu einer Sperre führen.) Ein anderer Faktor ist auch das Verhalten des Users selbst, welches aber eng mit der Menge an Regelverstößen zusammengeknüpft ist. Ein User, der sich beispielsweise vollkommen uneinsichtig gegenüber seinem/ihrem Regelverstoß zeigt und auch weiterhin vermehrt gegen Regeln verstößt, wird natürlich eher gesperrt, als jemand, der sich spätestens nach einem Hinweis von einem der Admins, einsichtig zeigt, dass er/sie gegen eine Regel verstoßen hat und das in Zukunft auch zu vermeiden versucht, angefangen damit, sich noch einmal die Regeln anzuschauen und evtl. zu gucken, ob daran etwas unklar ist. Ich hoffe dir ist jetzt alles etwas klarer geworden, falls nicht kannst du mich ja weiterhin anschreiben 19:10, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm, ich stimme dir auch zu, dass es nicht möglich ist, das reine Behandeln von Regelverstößen und anderen, User-betreffenden Sachen, völlig unabhängig der eigenen Ansichten oder Gefühle zu machen - war bei dir nur leider etwas für mich missverständlich formuliert, aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal, immer hin weiß ich ja jetzt, was du damit eigentlich meintest. Neue Regelungen, wie du meinst, gibt es jedoch keine. Die einzige Änderung ist bei der Werbe-Regel vorhanden, und das auch nur, da sie jetzt genauer formuliert ist, sodass eben keine Missverständnisse auftreten. Die Regel an sich ist immer noch genauso "hart" - wie du es bezeichnest - wie vorher, denn an ihrem Sinn hat sich nichts verändert. Sie ist jetzt nur so ausgedrückt, dass keine missverständlichen Ausdrücke mehr vorhanden sind oder fehlen.^^ 19:37, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi, Ich habe gerade gelesen, was auf deinem Profil steht und musste dir jetzt einfach mal schreiben. Ich weiß nämlich genau, wie du dich gerade fühlst. Mir ist auch mal etwas so ähnliches passiert. Also kurz gesagt: Ich hatte eine Freundin, der ich am bessten gar nicht erst vertrauen hätte sollen. Jedenfalls wurde ich dann von ihr und den drei Oberzicken aus unserer Klasse gemobbt und habe desshalb ab und zu die Schule geschwänzt und versucht mich umzubringen. Naja, ich weiß, dass es dir jetzt nicht viel hilft, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir auch so ging... vielleicht können wir uns ja demnächst mal im Chat treffen und ein bisschen reden, wenn dir das irgendwie helfen würde... Lg ''Onyx-san'' 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 17:12, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die Siggi^^ Lg dein Bro SchattenKämpfer[[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer|''Saufet, saufet, fallet nieder, stehet auf und saufet wieder!]] 16:51, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Super ;) --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:31, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Thanks Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 19:27, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi Wollen wir vielleicht bald mal wieder live-chatten? Meine Dusche hat eine gute Phase :) Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Glück mit deinen Freundinnen. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:43, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cool Das hätte ich nicht gedacht,dass du aus Bosnien kommst.Deine Relgion ist dann auch Islam stimmts? P.S.: Nicht Tschechien sondern Tschetschenien. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:41, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry Tut mir leid.Ich hab schon das was ich bei der ewige frost geschirben habe gelöscht.Außerdem könntest du ein Cover machen? Also nicht so ein comichaftes sondern so eins wie hier bei dieser Geschichte: Schatten der Nacht(by Mareenibaba) [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 20:25, 18. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm Boah das ist so blöd.Nun ja ich weis nicht ob wirklich ich ,dass war,weil ich hatte ja nur schnell die beistriche und so weiter geändert und nichts mehr gemacht,aber ich denke schon,dass ich das war.Wer würde schon unsere Geschichte bearbeiten? Also wenn ich das war,dann tut mir leid.Ich hatte es ja nicht gewusst. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:42, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Außerdem es gibt einen guten Trick.Wenn du die seite bearbeitest und bevor du speichern drückst solltest du,dass Kopieren was du geschireben hattest,weil du weist ja nicht ob ich es bearbeite und wenn dort steht,dass es jemand bearbeitet hat wird es ja alles wieder gelöscht sein und du musst alles wieder schreiben und damit du es nicht wiederschreibst musst du es einfach kopieren und dort einfügen.Ganz einfach. Re Hallo Blaufrost, warum willst du deine Vorlage denn eigentlich auf der Sammelseite von freien Vorlagen, die von Nicht-Wikia-Usern gemacht wurden haben? Ich habe gesehen, dass du ja bereits einen Thread mit deinen Vorlagen erstellt hat, das wäre also ein wenig doppelt gemoppelt sie jetzt auch noch dort hinzuzufügen. 20:49, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Strahlenherz,Sunny Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Sunny bzw. Strahlenherz erstellen sollen.Wenn ja.Dürfte ich sie erstelllen und du machst ein Bild. Wie soll sie denn aussehen? Könnte sie goldgelb sein mit gelben Augen,weil das zu ihr sehr gut passt? Außerdem wenn du ein Bild für sie machst,dann nimmst du bitte diese Vorlage hier: Blaubeerblatt (RC) (by Mohnfrost) [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:16, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Na gut Na gut ich muss eh ne menge meinner Charaktere erstellen,und ja vielleicht sollte Strahlenherz doch cremefarben sein mit gelben Augen,weil ihre Tochter ja cremefarben ist. Außerdem bist duwirklich die Schwester von Schattenkämpfer? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:00, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hallo Blaufrost, um welche Geschichte handelt es sich denn? 14:47, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm, ich vermute mal du bist einfach gegen irgendeine Taste oder eine der Wikioptionen gekommen, oder aber Wikia hat ein wenig rumgespackt. Warum das genau passiert ist, kann ich dir aber auch nicht sagen 15:23, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Neonfische Sorry, war nicht anwesend. Aber herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinen neuen Fischen! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:27, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heißt du Evelyn? (Wegen Profile...) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:28, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja alles ist in ordnung Alles ist okey.Ich hatte nur Bauchschmerzen und ja die Seiten hab ich mir angeschaut. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 07:22, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry und Danke Hey Blue! Erstens: Sorry für,dass was ich bei deiner Geschichte: Die Rache des Blutclans geschireben habe.Ich hab mich schon an die Geschichte gewöhnt und finde es nicht mehr schlimm,dass Blood die Katzen tötet. Zweitens: Das ist voll süß von dir was du bei Freunden geschireben hast,dass ich nett und klug bin. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:45, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Außerdem Hey Blue ich wollte dich fragen ob es okey ist wenn jetzt in der Geschichte: Die Rache des Blutclans FF (by Mohnfrost) Poppy,Blood tötet? Außerdem hatte wer meine Geschichte bearbeitet,ich weis nicht wer,am anfang hab ich ein ganzes Kpitel geschireben,aber,dann verschwand das Kapitel,später hab ich es noch mal bearbeitet und,dann kam das Kapitel wieder,aber,dann wurde die Kategorie: Geschichten entfernt von Kategorien bei mir.Ich frage mich wer das sein könnte. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sehr merkwürdig.. Ja stimmt,dass ist sehr merkwürdig.Ist jetzt auch egal. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:13, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Poppy und Patch Hey Blue! Erstens: Ich wollte dich fragen ob Poppy Blood töten darf. Und zweitens: Ob Poppy und Patch Gefährten sein dürfen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC)